


Miscommunication

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Free Verse, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: "Do not fool yourself, Lysander...It doesn't matter that you're a man now. You'll always just be a kid."





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

**Pretty** petals

Viv **id** **fragr** ance

Brillia **nt** **color**

—lavender, the flower

T **r** ue hea **r** t

Tru **e** lov **e**

**T** rue devo **t** ion

—lavender, the meaning

Golden _soul_

Unconditional _affection_

Everlasting _loyalty_

—Lavender, the witch

Do not fool yourself, Lysander

Lavender's sweet only to _you_

But only because you're so sweet to her

She sees you in that horrid,

**p-l-a-t-o-n-i-c**

way, & that won't change

So let her _ruffle_ your hair

Let her _pat_ your back

Let her _lean_ her soft cheek on your shoulder

'Cause you know this is as good as it'll get

E.v.e.r

It doesn't matter that you're a man now

You'll always just be a kid

**Author's Note:**

> Aww, I'm taking a cue from a certain Sander fangirl…and breaking his heart to shards. D: But I do love Lysander! Honestly! So maybe this storyline will be continued, too…like Louina. ;D
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :3
> 
> Thanks as always to Morghen for beta'ing! :3
> 
> 2017 note: Short and cute and bittersweet. Sometimes I can definitely look back on my 2010 work and see what my writing would become. :3


End file.
